


can never be satisfied

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Revolution AU, F/F, Femslash February, Hamilton AU, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, One-Sided Attraction, Scott McCall & Malia Tate Friendship, Unrequited Love, cw: homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia finally realizes why she can't just find a proper husband like she's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can never be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. fic based on song lyrics + Malira + Satisfied from Hamilton for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Malia fiddled with her overly heavy skirt. She hated these dumb parties. First she had to put on these stupid uncomfortable dresses, and then have people yanking her hair into some sort of bun, and then she had to act all polite and ladylike. And those weren’t even the worse things. The worst was that everyone expected her to be looking for a husband. Because clearly she needed a husband to take care of her.

Malia surveyed the ballroom from her seat. Most people were up and dancing. All the men were ugly, in her opinion.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. She turned around, and when she saw the boy standing there, a smile spread across her face. “Scott!” She exclaimed. “You’re back!” Malia wrapped her arms around her childhood best friend.

“Malia.” Scott said warmly. “You look good.”

“I look bored out of my mind.” Malia corrected. “How’s the battlefront?”

“Rough.” Scott admitted. “We’re low on supplies and outnumbered like crazy. But we’ll pull through.”

“You’d better.” Malia teased. “The liberty of the entire country rests on your shoulders.”

“So no pressure?’

Malia smiled at his joke, but then sighed. “They should just let me out there. One day on the battlefield with me, and the redcoats would be running home to their mothers.”

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Scott replied, patting her on the back.

“The rules are dumb.” Malia said. “All I’m supposed to do is find a husband.”

“Any luck?” Scott asked.

Malia scrunched up her nose. “God no. Men are pigs. And apparently I’m not good wife material.” Malia lowered her voice to imitate her father. “Talk less, smile more, Malia. No one wants a wife who complains all the time.”

“You’ll find the right buy.” Scott said.

“No, I’ll be married off to the richest guy my dad can find regardless of my feeling. Because life sucks.” Malia said bitterly.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I still need to find a wife.” Scott tried to change the topic. “So who’s the best girl here? Besides you, of course.”

“Hmm.” Malia glanced around. “I think the Ken Yukimura’s daughter is here. If you want to marry rich that’s the way to go. What’s her name? Kira, I think.” Malia laid eyes ona pretty dark haired girl across the room. “That’s her there.” She pointed.

“Maybe I’ll go talk to her.”

Malia put out her hand to stop Scott. “No, let me go talk to her first. I can talk you up to her, because we all know you can’t woo a girl on your own.”

“Ouch.”

Malia elbowed him. “I’m kidding. I’m really just bored out of my mind and need something to do. GO talk to your soldier boys and I’ll bring her over for you.”

“Alright. Good luck. I can talk you up to some of my friends if you want.” Scott offered.

“Please don’t.” Malia responded. Most of the soldiers were too poor. She was an only child.It was her job to marry rich. It was pretty much her only job.

Malia made her way through the crowd, expertly weaving through long coats and full skirts. This wasn’t her first ball.

She reached the girl, who was even more gorgeous up close. Her perfect glossy hair, her sweet lavender dress- Malia shook her head. She was here for Scott.

“Hello!” Malia said, startling the girl. She stuck out her hand. “I’m Malia. Malia Tate.”

The girl took her hand. “I’m Kira Yukimura.”

So Malia had been right. This was the rich, young, and beautiful Yukimura girl. “Are you having a good time tonight?” Malia asked.

Kira nodded. “It’s a really nice ball.”

“You look lovely.” Malia commented.

“Oh,” Kira blushed. “Thank you.. You as well.”

“I’m sure plenty of guys have told you that tonight.” Malia said.

Kira shrugged. “I’ve talked to a few. But none too entertaining.”

“I can relate there.” Malia said. “They’re all so dull and pompous.” Malia puffed up her chest in an imitation of one the rich suitors mingling around them. “Hello, I’ve got piles of cash, and as long as you shut up and looked pretty, you can live in my mansion and make me food for the rest of my life.”

Kira giggled, and then had to cover her mouth in embarrassment to smother her giggles.

Malia felt her whole body growing warm. Kira’s little giggle was so adorable. And Kira had laughed at Malia’s joke, instead of dismissing her as an angry young girl who needed to stay in line.

Malia was also like 85% sure that Kira’s eyes were sparkling.

And suddenly, Malia knew why she could never find herself a husband. It was because she was destined to be with Kira. She’d been talking to the girl for like a minute, but already Kira was the first person she had ever had a desire to spend to rest of her life with. Malia didn’t ever want to stop talking to her.

“Malia?” Kira asked. “Are you okay?”

Malia snapped out of her thoughts. “I’m great.” She was great. For once she didn’t feel like an outsider, a loser who couldn’t catch a man. For once she knew exactly what she wanted.

“Oh, good.” Kira responded, oblivious to Malia’s feelings.

“Do you want to dance? We should have a little fun, we are at a party.” Malia asked. She had always been a forward person. And they could get away with dancing. The dance floor was mostly couples, sure, but plenty of young single girls had taken the floor to good off with each other.

Kira seemed taken aback by her request, but quickly recovered. “Sure.”

Malia held out her hand, and Kira took it. Malia led her to the dance floor, and spun her around, careful to keep a tasteful distance in between them.

As they spun and laughed together, Malia could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. This was perfect.

And then she glanced over her shoulder, and caught a glimpse of Scott, who shot her a thumbs up.

And suddenly, Malia realized three fundamental things at the same time:

1\. Kira was a girl. Malia wasn’t supposed to love girls. She wasn’t allowed to love girls. Only men could do that. They’d never be able to get married or be happy together.

2\. Malia needed to marry a rich man. It was her duty to her family. As much as she hated all these absurd rules and expectations, she couldn’t let her family down. And she was going to need someone to provide for her when her parents were gone. A woman couldn’t function without a husband.

3\. Scott. Malia had come over here for Scott. Kira was supposed to become Scott’s wife. And Malia couldn’t betray Scott like that. She had known Scott her whole life, and he was her best friend. He was kind and brave and he deserved everything. He deserved Kira.

“Is something wrong?” Kira asked. Malia must have been making her thinking face again.

“No.” Malia said. That was a lie. Everything was wrong. Kira was perfect, but Malia could never have her.

Malia dropped Kira’s hands. “You should come meet my friend. He’s a soldier. I think you’ll really like him.”

“Okay.” Kira said brightly.

Malia led Kira through the crowd to Scott. Maybe Scott and Kira would hit it off. If they got married, Malia would at least get to see Kira again. And Scott would be happy.

As for Malia, it seemed she would never be satisfied.


End file.
